Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian
Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/20th Century Fox Crossover film to be made by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Two years after the events of the first film, Larry Daley, former night guard at the American Museum of Natural History, now runs his own direct response television company that sells inventions based on his experiences. He travels to the museum, discovering most of the exhibits will be moved to the Federal Archives at the Smithsonian Institution and replaced with holographic information providers. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah is to remain in the museum, leaving most of the exhibits without the ability to come to life at night. After the exhibits are moved, Larry receives a phone call from Jedediah, who informs him that Dexter the monkey stole the tablet and took it to the Smithsonian, bringing every exhibit in it to life. Larry travels to Washington, DC, navigating his way to the archives with help from his son Nick while posing as a night guard. Larry finds his friends trapped in their shipping container under attack from Ahkmenrah's evil older brother Kahmunrah, accidentally activating the tablet and bringing the exhibits in the Smithsonian to life again. Kahmunrah reveals his plans to use the tablet's powers to conquer the world. Larry escapes, aided by a gigantic octopus and General George A. Custer, who is captured, and then the adventurous Amelia Earhart, who becomes his travelling companion around the museum. The two evade Kahmunrah's army, trapping them in the portrait of V-J Day in Times Square. Kahmunrah enlists fellow evil historical leaders, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Al Capone to help capture Larry and retrieve the tablet. Jedediah tries to help but is placed in an hourglass. Kahmunrah is unable to open the Gate of the Underworld with the tablet, and gives Larry and Amelia an hour to translate it, or Kahmunrah will kill Larry and his friends. Larry and Amelia's friendship increases to the point where she develops a crush on him and ends up kissing him with the God's of Love singing to them, including "My Heart Will Go On". Larry and Amelia travel to the National Air and Space Museum to find help, briefly encountering the statue of Abraham Lincoln at the Lincoln Memorial. Inside the museum, Larry grounds all of the aircraft and rockets from taking off, before a group of Albert Einstein bobbleheads inform him that the combination is the value of pi. Amelia tries to convince Larry for them to be a couple, but Larry struggles to tell her the truth that she is made of wax, so they can't be together. Napoleon, Ivan, and Capone's troops arrive, prompting Larry and Amelia to escape using the Wright Flyer. They crash the plane into the Smithsonian, where Kahmunrah uses the acquired combination to summon an army of bird-headed warriors. Lincoln crashes in through the window, frightening the warriors back into the Underworld. Amelia gathers an army of allies including Larry's friends and Custer, leading to a climactic battle. But Custer is afraid to fight after remembering the Battle of Little Big Horn. Larry persuades him to forget the past and fight on. Meanwhile, Octavius rescues Jedediah, who together, turn the tide of the Battle. Larry obtains the tablet, and devises a plan to stop Kahmunrah. Inspired by an idea given to him by Lincoln, Larry sparks a disagreement between Capone, Bonaparte and Ivan, causing them to brawl amongst themselves. Larry attempts to escape, only to be cut off by an angry Kahmunrah, brandishing a Khopesh. After a brief scuffle between Larry, armed with his flashlight, and Kahmunrah, Amelia eventually manages to use the tablet to open the gate, and Larry finally defeats Kahmunrah, banishing him to the Underworld. Amelia flies Larry and the New York exhibits back home. Even though Larry does love Amelia, they both know she has to be taking off in her plane, knowing she will become dust before reaching the Smithsonian. However, the two share a final kiss before she takes off. Two months later, Larry sells his company, donating the money to the museum to renovate it, and the exhibits remain, capable of moving about at night under the pretense of being animatronics. Larry is rehired as a night guard and aids a woman who resembles Amelia during the debut of the museum's new extension of visiting hours. In a post-credits sequence the sailor Larry met in the VJ Day photograph, Joey Motorola, reverse-engineers the mobile phone Larry left behind. As his mother calls him to dinner, he claims that he's "on to something." Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Trixie and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are guest starring in this film.are guest starring in this film. *Both Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails and Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian ''were released in 2009. *The Storylines continues in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. *Heckle & Jeckle, Rexy (T-rex skeleton), Giant Octopus, Smilodon skeleton and Dexter are all voiced by Frank Welker. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers